The IEC 61280-2-9 Fiber-optic communication subsystem test procedures—Part 2-9 standards (ed. 1.0 b:2002) provides a standard method for determining OSNR in DWDM networks. This method is based on the assumption that the interchannel noise level is representative of the noise level at the signal peak position. The method interpolates the power level of the noise outside the signal bandwidth to evaluate the in-band noise in the signal bandwidth. Increased modulation rates, which enlarge the signal bandwidth, and increased channel density reduce the interchannel width, therefore resulting in severe spectral characteristics requirements for the optical spectrum analyzers used to perform the measurement. The procedures described in the standards are able to cope with these difficulties when the noise level of adjacent peaks is mostly continuous. For example, the standards propose a two-scan procedure to first measure a broad modulated peak with a larger resolution bandwidth to capture the entire signal peak and then determine the noise using a narrow resolution bandwidth to minimize the contributions of the main and adjacent peaks on the interchannel noise level.
Alternatively, commercial Optical Spectrum Analyzers (OSA) (such as EXFO's FTB-5240, in its versions available before 2007) implement a somewhat equivalent procedure by performing an integrated peak calculation and fine noise determination in a single scan.
However, to strictly comply with the standards recommendation, the noise level should be determined at the mid-channel spacing between peaks. In the case where noise is spectrally filtered with the signal peak, after passing through multiplexers or demultiplexers—such as Reconfigurable Optical Add Drop Multiplexers (ROADM)—the mid-spacing noise level is no longer representative of the in-band noise level, which is the relevant parameter for the OSNR determination. The interpolation of the interchannel noise level becomes unreliable. This can be mitigated by relying on a very sharp spectral response of the OSA filter and adaptive processing to determine the noise level at the shoulders where the noise meets the base of a signal peak within the channel bandwidth. However, increased modulation rates combined with narrow filtering of multiplexers and demultiplexers is making it increasingly difficult to achieve a reliable measurement of the noise level within the channel bandwidth.
Active polarization nulling (see J. H. Lee et al., “OSNR Monitoring Technique Using Polarization-Nulling Method”, IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 13, No. 1, January 2001) provides an alternative to a direct analysis of the optical spectrum. This method uses the fact that the signal peak is generally polarized while the noise is generally unpolarized. Using a polarization controller cascaded with a polarizer, it is possible to actively control the polarization of the input signal in order to find a condition where the signal peak is substantially suppressed by the polarizer. An optical spectrum trace is acquired while the signal peak is suppressed and reveals the in-band noise within the optical channel bandwidth, discriminated from the signal peak by the signal peak suppression. The noise level within the optical channel bandwidth can be determined using the acquired optical spectrum trace.
Other methods for determining the OSNR of an optical signal have also been proposed. One of them is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2006/0098980 to Lee et al. This method uses a dithering function for measuring the noise and the signal simultaneously using a different resolution bandwidth and in a single measurement step, as opposed to the IEC method where the measurement is done in two optical spectrum scans.